


SCP-4053

by tipoima



Category: SCP Foundation, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, SCP document
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tipoima/pseuds/tipoima
Summary: Just an SCP document about Gems and whatever. Unrelated to my other SCP thing.





	1. SCP-4053-ARC-1

**WARNING: this is an archived version of the document. Please refer to the latest revision for relevant information.  
  
Item #:**  SCP-4053-ARC-1  
  
**Object Class:**  Euclid  
  
**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-4053 is to be contained in a standard humanoid containment cell. Entrance to the cell is to be equipped with Gamma-3 type EM field (See Addendum 4053-1). No electronic devices are to be brought into the containment area.   
  
**Description:** SCP-4053 is a green humanoid measuring 1.43 meters in height. Embedded in its forehead is a large peridot gemstone. SCP-4053's body consists of Alpha-5 type EM field, (commonly referred to as "hard light") generated by the gemstone. The subject is sapient, capable of speaking perfect English, Chinese, Russian, Spanish and supposedly other languages (SCP-4053 tends to use unusual and overcomplicated names for most objects, but seems to still know their conventional analogs), but requires an example of written text before it's capable of writing.   
  
SCP-4053 doesn't seem to require any sort of sustenance and doesn't understand the concept of eating. SCP-4053 is sexless and doesn't seem to distinguish between genders, regardless of its female appearance and consistent use of female pronouns in any language.  
  
The subject was strongly dismissive of organic lifeforms (See Interview 4053-1), not considering them a major threat until it's fifth failed escape attempt. After, SCP-4053 has started to become highly distressed, claiming that [DATA EXPUNGED].  
  
SCP-4053 possesses multiple abilities, including superhuman strength, speed, and durability, light generation, complete immunity to any memetic and cognitohazards and incredible engineering skills (See Incident 4053-1).  
  
  
SCP-4053-1 is a set of prosthetics originally worn by SCP-4053. SCP-4053-1 consists of the following: ten (10) small cylinders acting as fingers, a pair of hands and legs. The material SCP-4053-1 is made out of is currently unknown. The arms possess multiple abilities such as:

  * Generation of local gravitational anomalies. The extent of this ability is unknown, forces above 30000 N were observed.
  * Generation of a small ball of unknown composition to use as a weapon. Currently assumed to be plasma.
  * Creation of a holographic screen, used as an interface to operate a built-in computer.



It's unknown if the legs serve any function, other than physically increasing the size of the wearer.  
  
**Interview 4053-1:  
  
****< Begin Log>**

>   
> _Interviewer:_ Hello SCP-4053, can you hear me?  
>   
>  _SCP-4053:_ Ah! Where are you? And it's 2F5L-5XG, you clod!  
>   
>  _Interviewer:_ Excuse me? Can you elaborate?  
>   
>  _SCP-4053:_ I'm not going to "elaborate" anything to you, human! Give me back my limb enhancers and release me this instant!  
>   
>  _Interviewer:_  I'm afraid I cannot do that. Please, answer my questions. First, where are you from?  
>   
>  _SCP-4053:_  Pff, Homeworld, obviously. And I'd be back there already if not for you, Crystal Clods, interfering with my mission for no reason!  
>   
>  _Interviewer:_  "Crystal Clods"? I can assure you, we are not affiliated with anyone bearing this name. Tell me who they are.  
>   
>  _SCP-4053:_  What do you mean you're "not affiliated"? There is no way you could ever...detain me...without these Gems helping you! How would you be able to track my [DELETED] without the Crystal Gems? You are just some humans.  
>   
>  _Interviewer:_  We found you when you were moving near the ██████ city, █ days ago, no "Gems" were related. But knowing that these are used for transportation is helpful, regardless. Now, SCP-4053, who are these Crystal Gems? Are they part of your species? What is your "mission"?  
>   
>  _SCP-4053:_  I..I..I'm not saying anything to you, y-you clod! Leave me alone!

**  
<End Log>**

  
**Incident 4053-1:** Shortly after the first interview, that was conducted in person, SCP-4053 attacked Dr. ████. At the time, it was unknown, that the subject still possesses high physical strength even without SCP-4053-1, which lead to Dr. ████ being incapacitated. Before the security personnel could detain the subject, SCP-███ has breached containment, forcing them to leave SCP-4053 unguarded. The subject has managed to turn Dr. ████'s smartphone into a device, capable of controlling every door on the site. SCP-4053 fled into the main storage area, presumably to retrieve SCP-4053-1. Threatening to unlock every door on the site, subject has managed to secure the storage area for 3 minutes 21 seconds. During that time, SCP-4053 has managed to build a weaponized mechanical suit. Before SCP-4053 could engage in combat with Foundation personnel, SCP-███ has entered the storage area, causing SCP-4053 to attack it in panic. After both SCP-4053 and SCP-███ ceased fighting, they were recontained.  
  
**Addendum 4053-1:**  During the capture of SCP-4053, it attempted to use an unknown device on one of the Foundation agents. Surprisingly to SCP-4053, the device had little to no effect, which allowed the agent to quickly detain the subject. The subject has shown a great fear of the device and even a short contact has managed to momentarily completely destabilize a large part of SCP-4053's body. Following analysis has discovered what is now referred to as Gamma-3 type EM field.  
  
**Addendum 4053-2:** [ACCESS LEVEL 4 OR ABOVE ONLY] SCP-4053 bears extreme resemblance to SCP-███. All locations connected to SCP-███ are to be reexamined in light of this discovery. If this connection proves to be true, I request both SCP-4053 and SCP-███ to be reclassified as "Keter", due to a potential SK scenario. - Dr. ███████


	2. SCP-4053-ARC-2

**WARNING: this is an archived version of the document. Please refer to the latest revision for relevant information.**  
  
**Item #:**  SCP-4053-ARC-2  
  
**Object Class:**  Euclid  
  
**Special Containment Procedures:**  All instances of SCP-4053-1 are to be deactivated on sight. Gemstones of deactivated instances are to be put in standard small containers for brittle objects and transported to Containment Area 4053. Once a week, an SCP-4053-1 instance is to be released within 10 km radius from Containment Area 4053 at random times and locations. No hostile action towards active SCP-4053-1 instances in the 10 km range is to be taken.  
  
Any hostile action towards known SCP-4053-2 instances is forbidden. Unknown instances are to be deactivated in the same way as SCP-4053-1 and permanently contained in Area 4053.   
  
No special action is required towards SCP-4053-3.  
  
Under NO circumstances damaging the gemstone of SCP-4053 instances is allowed.  
  
**Disclaimer:** Containment Area 4053 is in range of type 3 anti-memetic anomaly (attention diverter)  ~~of unknown origin~~  created by the Foundation in 14██. Personnel is to be prepared accordingly.  
  
  
  
**Description:** SCP-4053 is an extraterrestrial species, consisting of a gemstone, capable of projecting Alpha-5 type EM field (commonly referred to as "hard light"). SCP-4053 are ageless and capable of fully restoring any damage done to their bodies, as long as their gemstone is intact. All instances possess superhuman physical characteristics, don't require any sort of sustenance and show complete immunity to any memetic and cognitohazards except [REDACTED]. Most SCP-4053 instances possess some unique abilities, for the full list of known abilities of every instance see Addendum 4053-1.  
  
SCP-4053-1 are animalistic, possessing minimal intelligence. Instances are often extremely aggressive and tend to attack anything that seems threatening to them. SCP-4053-1 tend to move towards structures connected to SCP-4053.  
  
SCP-4053-2 instances are fully sentient and humanoid in appearance. Every SCP-4053-2 instance possesses additional abilities, including shapeshifting, melee weapon creation (each instance can only create one specific type of weapon), stasis bubble creation (capable of completely incapacitating disabled SCP-4053 instances and teleporting them to an unknown location), light projection, warp network usage (See Addendum 4053-2) and fusion (See Addendum 4053-3)  
  
SCP-4053-2 instances, referring to themselves as "Crystal Gems", are ultimately benevolent, spending most of their time hunting active SCP-4053-1 instances. SCP-4053-2 spend most of their time in Beach City, Delmarva, occasionally moving to other locations using the warp network to hunt SCP-4053-1 instances. The town's population is generally neutral to SCP-4053-2, their main concern being the property damage caused by SCP-4053-1 attacks. Notable exceptions include V██████ ████████, C█████ M█████████ and G███ U██████, all of whom have a significant bond with at least one of SCP-4053-2 instances.   
  
No reliable information about other SCP-4053-2 instances is available.    
  
  
SCP-4053-3 is a hybrid of a human and SCP-4053-2 instance. The subject has significant genetic anomalies, but can still be considered human. Like other SCP-4053, it possesses a gemstone and is capable of using it without any known additional restrictions (Reforming ability has not been tested, due to potential danger to the subject). Residents of Beach City universally consider SCP-4053-3 very likable, most people considering it their friend. While SCP-4053-3 exhibits some telepathic abilities, it seems like these relationships are not anomalous.   
  
~~SCP-4053-4 is an unknown entity, located the Earth's asthenosphere. SCP-4053-2-█ claims that it will cause a WK class scenario, however, no Foundation's method can detect it in any likely future.  Research of SCP-4053-4 is the highest priority.~~  (See Incident 4053-1) ~~~~  
  
  
**Addendum 4053-3:**  SCP-4053-2 instances and SCP-4053-3 are capable of "fusion". This process combines several instances into one. Resulting instance is larger and more powerful than all its components and possesses most of their abilities (some abilities may combine into others as seen with SCP-4053-2-█'s pyrokinesis and SCP-4053-2-█'s cryokinesis combining into SCP-4053-2-█/█'s electrokinesis). Fusion requires all it's components to have a certain degree of mental compatibility. Depending on it, fusion can either be stable (in which case the fusion processes completely new personality, largely independent from its components) or unstable (in which case fusion is controlled by one of the components at a time). According to this, fusions with more members are increasingly less stable, diminishing the advantage granted by their power.   
  
SCP-4053-3 hasn't yet been observed committing a fusion with SCP-4053-2 instances, however, it has committed a fusion with C█████ M█████████, a human. Tests show that the subject now inhibits some genetic traits of SCP-4053-3, although to a lesser degree.  
  
  
**Incident 4053-1:** At ██/██/17██ SCP-4053-4 became active. An extreme seismic activity could be detected worldwide for 3 hours, suddenly ending at its peak. Surveillance reports show SCP-4053-2-█ and SCP-4053-3 used a self-built drill to reach SCP-4053-4. At this point, SCP-4053-3 initiated telepathic contact with SCP-4053-4, convincing it to create a stasis bubble around itself, preventing its complete activation. SCP-4053-3's descriptions match completely with SCP-4053-2-█'s previous statements. Permanent containment options are being currently developed.  
  
  
**Incident 4053-2:**   During the period from ██/██/17██ to ██/██/17██, rogue SCP-4053-2 instances committed abduction of several residents of Beach City. After an encounter with the Crystal Gems, SCP-4053-3 trades itself for all but one human. █ days later, SCP-4053-3 returned using [REDACTED]. 


	3. SCP-4053

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberties with Pinkification. Now all of them can bubble. You can pretend the Foundation used some SCP to do this or whatever. Also, Lars and Lion share a separate pocket universe. Others were converted by some of the Zoo's Roses (I HC that only gem healing was CG Rose-only ability and others can still heal and revive humans. Pocket universe are shared depending on which gem did the reviving, so Steven's garbage is safe).

**Item #:**  SCP-4053  
  
**Object Class:**  Keter  
  
**Special Containment Procedures:**  Active hostile SCP-4053-1 instances are to be contained in reinforced humanoid cells. Entrance to the cells is to be equipped with Gamma-3 type EM field. Gemstones of the disabled instances are to be stored in standard small containers for brittle objects. Gemstones are then to be put in stasis bubbles by allied SCP-4053-1 instances at the closest opportunity. It's recommended to show as little hostility to active SCP-4053-1 instances as reasonably possible in a given situation.  
  
All effort must be made to prevent damage to the gemstones of any SCP-4053 instances.   
  
The public is to be informed of proper methods of handling SCP-4053-1 instances. Capture of their gemstones is to be strongly encouraged by monetary and other means.  
  
Mobile Task Force Unit Alpha-5 "Jewelers" is to be reported of all detected SCP-4053 activity. All members of the Unit are to receive the global Level-3 access.   
  
At least three (3) SCP-4053-1 instances are to be located within 1 km radius from an operational warp pad at all times.  
  
SCP-4053-3-1 is to be permanently contained in a stasis bubble in Containment Area 4053-3. The bubble is to be suspended using antigravitational emitters. Containment chamber is to be surrounded by a reinforced sphere with the wall thickness of 100m. Unauthorized entry into the 100km radius around Containment Area 4053-3 is strictly forbidden. Any unauthorized entry into the 50km radius warrants immediate termination. Only MTF Unit Alpha-5 members and personnel with 4/4053 access are allowed into the 1km radius. At least two (2) members of MTF Unit Alpha-4 are to be present in the inner containment zone at all times. The area in 10km radius is to be equipped with Scranton-Shcherbakov teleportation suppressors.  
  
In the event of mass corruption of SCP-4053-1 instances, the [REDACTED] procedure is to be executed immediately.  
  
As of ██/██/17██, an alliance with Global Occult Coalition has been established. According to this, GOC will transfer all captured SCP-4053-1 instances to the SCP Foundation and will not make any efforts to terminate SCP-4053-1 instances outside of joint research.   
  
  
~~As of ██/██/17██, a contract with Marshall, Carter and Dark Ltd. has been established, according to which all SCP-4053-1 instances are instantly sold to the SCP Foundation. Transactions of █████$ per instance are to be conducted at the nearest opportunity. Acquired SCP-4053-1 instances should be interrogated for potential information about MC &D.~~   
  
  
**Description:** SCP-4053 is a species of sentient machines, consisting of a gemstone, capable of projecting Alpha-5 type EM field. SCP-4053 are ageless and capable of fully restoring any damage done to their bodies, as long as their gemstone is intact. All instances possess superhuman physical characteristics, don't require any sort of sustenance and show complete immunity to any memetic and cognitohazards except "Corruption", a unique cognitohazard, capable of fully blocking any high mental activity of SCP-4053-1 instances. SCP-4053 instances possess unique abilities (Usually, same for every instance with the same gemstone type, although exceptions exist), for the full list of known abilities see Addendum 4053-1.  
  
Most SCP-4052-1 instances are a part of intergalactic civilization, referred to only as "Homeworld" (Which is a shared name with its capital planet). Homeworld is ruled by an authoritarian government, referred to as "The Great Diamond Authority". Homeworld operates under a strict caste system, designated according to the instance's gemstone type. Failure to comply with the predesignated position or having any sort of production defects (Referred to as "Off Colors", regardless of actual discoloring) typically result in immediate termination or permanent confinement for the purposes of energy harvesting. Despite this, the general loyalty of non-defective instances is quite high. Off Colors and the instances located low in the caste system and not serving the military are most likely to rebel. Accessing any information, capable of discrediting the GDA's rule is a top priority.   
  
  
SCP-4053-2 are humans and one (1) lion _(Panthera leo)_ , who have suffered massive damage of vital organs and were recuperated by an SCP-4053-1-█ or SCP-4053-4 instance (Specific damage required is unknown, generally the loss of heartbeat is sufficient, however, the healer instance must be convinced of the subject's death, otherwise regular healing abilities activate instead). Instances are strongly discolored, with their skin and hair taking various shades of pink. SCP-4053-2 instances are capable of generating small shockwaves, move on any liquid as on a solid, creation of long-range portals (current distance record is approximately 385000km) and don't require any sustenance, as well as possess superhuman endurance. Instances created by the same SCP-4053 possess a shared pocket universe. It is easily traversable and poses no danger, aside from its lack of atmosphere.  
  
After the death of the creator instance, its SCP-4053-2 instances lose connection to the pocket universe and again require sustenance, although at a lower rate than normal. All other traits, however, still remain.   
  
  
SCP-4053-3 instances are SCP-4053-1 shards fused together by being subjected to high pressure and temperatures for extreme periods of time. Instances are sentient, but usually, experience high levels of physical and emotional stress. SCP-4053-3 are generally docile, however in the presence of SCP-4053-1 act unpredictably, usually trying to either attack or just come in close contact with SCP-4053-1, presumably in a plea for help.  
  
Most notable is SCP-4053-3-1, commonly referred to as "The Cluster". SCP-4053-3-1 is the largest of SCP-4053-3, with its gem reaching up to 250m in diameter. Out of all, this is the most docile and intelligent instance, however, the sheer size of it would cause a WK scenario, should it ever be allowed to generate its body.   
  
  
SCP-4053-4 is a hybrid of an SCP-4053-1-█ and a human ████ ████████. The subject has significant genetic anomalies, but can still be considered human. Like SCP-4053-1, it possesses a gemstone and is capable of using it without any known additional restrictions. Two main distinctive features of SCP-4053-4 are extreme resistance to Gamma-3 type EM field and the ability to conduct fusion with non-anomalous humans. 

 

 **Addendum 4053-2:** At ██/██/17██, on O5-█'s PC appeared a video, featuring an SCP-4053-1-█ instance. Following here is a transcript of the recording.  
  


>   
>  Hello. I believe you refer to yourself as the SCP Foundation. Our friends from the Serpent's Hand told us about you. *pause* ...We really shouldn't have gone with improvisation here... We really don't have much experience with you, humans, you know? Only recently Serpent's Hand has found us, not even a hundred of your stellar rotations. I still can't believe all of you could've been destroyed so easily by the Diamonds' hands. Trust us when we say that the Earth...is a unique world. No other planet Homeworld has gone to, had such advanced organic life and so much anomalous activity. So now, when it's only a matter of time before the Great Diamond Authority runs out of patience and overruns the planet. We cannot allow it.  
>  Our...organisation is quite similar to you, Foundation. While some of you may consider us more similar to the Wanderer's Library members (which would be fair, since some of our Gems, quite literally, are), but this isn't a reason for us to be enemies. We both are trying to protect this world. We both seek knowledge. We both operate from the shadows, albeit for different reasons.  
>  So let's make a deal. We have ties to the scattered rebel groups all over Homeworld. We have influence over the Diamonds no other Gem has. We have anomalies, to both aid your kind, and to fight our slavers. We have the knowledge you could use. But this won't come without a price. We cannot go from one slaver to another. You already made a step in the right direction, by not trying to hide the existence of the Gemkind, but rather letting your people know how to approach it. But this is just a step. The SCP Foundation should reveal itself to the world. Of course, we do not ask you to do it at once. But there are thousands of SCPs, knowledge of which would do absolutely no harm. Nobody would panic knowing there is a box, capable of creating infinite pizza, whatever that means.   
>  While we will fight for you regardless, (We can't sit back as we did during the Rebellion of the Crystal Gems. Not again), only under this agreement will true cooperation flourish. To prove you are willing to listen, here is a task for you. We need you to drop all cooperation with the MC &D. Don't worry, our Serpent's Hand friends are willing to compensate. Goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, current date it someone in the 18th century. No, it's not actually in the past, the date is just different. Due to Gem interference, technological progress was strongly boosted, essentially removing several centuries of progress from existence. I'd honestly go even further back, but I don't know enough about ancient history to pinpoint when the Gem War could be taking place.


End file.
